Learning Curve
by wildemoon
Summary: Athena decides to teach Iolaus a lesson. HET - Iolaus/OFC


Author: Livia Augusta aka Elizabeth Wilde

Title: Learning Curve

Distribution: Anybody who asks for it, pretty much. I'm easy :)

www dot biteyourtongue dot net slash wilde

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hercules characters or Athena. Phyrra's all mine, though! Ha! Uhm... I don't mean any offense usin' the people, so don't sue me and stuff, k?

'Ship: Iolaus/other

Classification: general, humor, mild romance

Summary: Athena decides to teach Iolaus a lesson.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Not a one. I don't think...

Feedback: to wilde at biteyourtongue dot net

Completed: June 7, 2000

"Stupid test! What does one dumb little failing grade mean anyway? Or four?" Iolaus kicked the nearest rock with all his strength and ended up on his back staring at the blue sky. He winced and tried to stand, but pain shot up from his right ankle through his body. Letting out a hissing breath, he moved to lean back against a tree trunk. "Maybe I should just stay here and wait until they come looking for me." A more pleasant thought occurred to the cadet. "I'll miss the math test!"

"Is that all learning is to you?"

Iolaus looked up to see a regal woman clad in gold armor with updrawn flame red hair. "Huh?"

"I heard what you said before, Iolaus. You do not value my gifts. One given a mind as quick as yours should appreciate knowledge."

Realization hit Iolaus like one of Zeus's lightening bolts. "Athena! I, uh, I didn't mean to, uh-"

She raised her hand imperiously. "Enough! If the most you can do with your quick mind and tongue is spread lies about my gifts, I shall test you to see if you are worthy of keeping them. If you can survive without your voice for one week," Athena smiled, "you will receive a passing grade on your next exam."

When Iolaus tried to refuse the offer, he found himself unable to speak. He gestured helplessly to his throat, eyes pleading for release from the sudden affliction.

"One of my priestesses is on the way. She will care for your ankle." The goddess stepped back, a smile on her lips. "Good luck, Iolaus." She waved and then vanished.

Before Iolaus had time to bemoan his fate properly, a slight woman draped in silver robes stepped into the clearing. She threw back her hood to reveal flowing brown hair, deep violet eyes, and a knowing smile. "You must be the one I was sent to find. The goddess said you are injured."

Iolaus opened his mouth out of habit, then nodded and pointed to his injured ankle. It was already swelling.

"Alright, then. My name is Phyrra. Put your arm around my shoulders and I'll help you to the temple." Iolaus complied, surprised by the amount of strength in her compact form. "You can't speak?"

He shook his head morosely.

"That's okay," Phyrra assured her charge. "I can talk enough for the both of us. I apologize in advance for boring you. We're almost to the temple. When we get there, I'll set that ankle. It's a good thing Athena told me where you were. There are thieves around who wouldn't be happy to see someone in their territory without paying a toll."

When they reached the temple's high, carved wooden door, Phyrra called, "In Athena's name, open!" The doors flew inward as if hit by a sudden gust of wind and she quickly led Iolaus inside and to the right, smiling at other priestesses as she passed. "Now this is my room," Phyrra informed Iolaus as they entered a small room in the first hallway. A simple bed was pushed against one wall and the rest of the space was occupied by a large bookshelf and a plain chair of unfinished wood.

"I'm studying to be a healer." Phyrra eased Iolaus onto the bed then pulled a box of supplies from under it before tugging off his boots. "Can you roll up your pantleg?" Iolaus tried, but the leather proved too snug. "Then you'll need to, uh... you should..." Phyrra blushed furiously. "You'll need to take them off."

Iolaus paled but seemed somewhat relieved when Phyrra handed him a blanket to use to cover up. She turned around while Iolaus removed his pants. Once he was ready, he reached out and tugged at her robe. Phyrra knelt by the bed and gently felt the swollen ankle. When Iolaus involuntarily jerked his leg, Phyrra held it fast, never looking away from the injury. "Try to hold still. The bone is still in place. I just need to put a cast on it." Iolaus watched intently as the priestess mixed a powdery white substance in water, then dipped bandages in it.

"This will only take a few minutes." Slowly and gently, Phyrra lifted Iolaus's ankle and wrapped it in the strips. She hummed as she worked, the lilting melody and her soothing voice lulling an already-drowsy Iolaus to sleep. Phyrra smiled at the sleeping young man and then propped his foot up on a folded old sheet to elevate it.

After washing the plaster from her hands, Phyrra made herself a bed on the floor. She pushed Iolaus's hair back from his face and whispered, "Sleep well," before laying down.

Iolaus awoke to the sound of quiet singing. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, staring at the priestess sitting in the room's sole chair.

She looked up from her book with a dazzling smile. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You've been out for hours. Hungry?" The vigorous nod of reply elicited a laugh from Phyrra. "A yes, then. I'll be right back." She exited the room but returned quickly, carrying a plate of bread and fruit and a large mug of water. Phyrra placed the tray in Iolaus's lap. "We picked the fruit yesterday. It's wonderful! Especially the apples.

"You don't mind if I talk while you eat? Good. I just don't want to antagonize the patient. Your ankle is still swollen," she said, indicating the purpleish patch exposed above Iolaus's cast. "You'll be with us for awhile. As places go, it's not such a bad one, though. You eat like my brother. A pie-eating contest between the two of you would be vicious." Phyrra took his tray and set it outside the door. "Someone will come get it. I'll stay... if you want me to?"

Iolaus nodded. Her pleasant stream of chatter made silence easier. Besides, with every second he spent with her, she seemed to become more beautiful. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, her calming touch when she applied salve to the exposed skin around the cast to ease the swelling. He wanted her to stay.

"Do you ever read poetry?"

Iolaus shook his head and blushed. He had failed more than his share of poetry tests.

"You've never heard the right poems, then," Phyrra concluded. "Once you hear a really great poem, there's no turning back." Clearing her throat and unrolling the scroll in her lap, she began, "Your heart is my will, your soul my desire. No words, no breath, no sigh more than your eyes speak. You are there in my dark and light, my guide, ward, protection. Our love is history and future, for all else pales and vanished. Breathe in my spirit." She turned her amethyst eyes back to Iolaus. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Stunned, Iolaus nodded. The words held power, but he knew that without Phyrra's quiet, clear voice he still would have hated it. He loved her, not the poem. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, annoyance boiling to the surface. Five days of silence past already and he still couldn't remember his affliction. Declarations would have to wait. Only two days more.

Phyrra slept the night at Iolaus's bedside as had become her custom, upheld throughout the week unfailingly. A strange glow woke her from her light slumber. "Goddess!" she exclaimed immediately, bowing her head.

Athena smiled and touched the priestess's silken hair. "You have served me well." The fiery-haired goddess turned to Iolaus. She first ran a hand over his ankle, the bandage and bruising vanishing as she did so. "Iolaus, wake up." Crystal blue eyes blinked sleepily, widening at the sight of Athena standing above him. "You survived. I shall honor my part of our agreement as well." Smiling benevolently, the goddess waved a hand over Iolaus's mouth and throat before vanishing.

Phyrra stood, eyes wide. "Your ankle is healed." She bit her lip. "You can leave now."

Sitting and taking Phyrra's hand, Iolaus took a deep breath. "Phyrra," the name felt soft, tasted sweet flowing over his tongue, "I've never met anyone like you."

She started, then smiled. "You can speak!" Remembering well Athena's words, she added, "Iolaus."

His free hand cupped her cheek. "You're beautiful and smart and I know I've only known you for a short time, but... I care about you."

Blushing, Phyrra turned her head and kissed his palm. "I care for you too. Your eyes..." she fought for the right words, "call to me. I've met men before, but none of them ever wanted to listen to me or just... sit with me. You have. Maybe not by choice, but-"

"No! No, I loved every minute of it. I wish..." Sadness overcame his elation at finally speaking to Phyrra, at telling her how he felt. "I have to go back to the Academy. I... It's there or jail." Iolaus steeled himself. "I used to be a thief, and I got caught. I had a choice. Now I'm going to Cairon's Academy."

Phyrra nodded. "I-I've heard it's a good school."

"It is."

Tears stood in her beautiful eyes. "You have to leave and I have to stay. And that's it."

Iolaus pulled her close against his chest, her head resting against his neck. "I'll come back to see you."

"I know."

He could feel her tears on his bare skin. "I have to leave."

"I know."

Iolaus lifted her chin and leaned closer, kissing Phyrra gently on the lips. Pulling away, he slipped into his vest and boots.

Rising from the bed, Phyrra pulled his medallion from a pocket in her dress and placed it around his neck. "Don't forget, Iolaus." She kissed him and forced a brave smile.

Offering the same false grin, Iolaus fled the temple.

Hercules entered the library and almost fainted when he saw Iolaus bent over a scroll. "Iolaus! Where have you been? What are you doing?"

"Hey, Herk! I was... taking a vacation. I'm reading this scroll," he replied in a mocking tone. "We have a test over this poem later today, ya know."

"And you're studying?"

"Yeah."

"Studying?"

"Yeah."

"You?"

"Yeah."

Hercules grabbed his friend by the shoulders and demanded, "Who are you and what have you done with Iolaus?"

"Funny, Herk. Real funny."


End file.
